goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Princess gets ungrounded BIG TIME
Characters Princess - Herself Dad - Diesel Mom - Kimberly Likeplaneboy - Princess Prince Tuesday - Dave Phillip Psareas - Liang Hirashi - Princess Fievel - Ivy Mrs. Brisby - Kate Timothy Brisby - Paul Mrs Shaw - Kate Mr. Dyke - Diesel Drew Pickles - Paul Caroline0204 - Diesel LouieLouie95 - Eric NathanDesignerBoy7 Slippy V - Professor Matt Crowley - Steven Starscream - Wise Guy Cathy McCarthy - Kimberly Kumi - Kimberly CalebComedian - Brian Princess Matilda - Princess Fluttergirl - Tween Girl Jazzi - Emma Foo - Ivy Custard - Jennifer Noodle - Kendra Ka-Chung - Amy B.B. Jammies - Shy Girl Plot Princess hates it when Likeplaneboy makes grounded videos out of her so she reports one of the videos and likeplaneboy gets a copyright strike. Then Princess's parents call various users to congratulate her of what she did. Transcript Princess: I am so mad! Likeplaneboy made grounded videos out of me! That is called cyberbullying! That's it, I'm going to report one of his videos! (at likeplaneboy's house) Likeplaneboy: Let's see Princess gets held back. What the? Message: Princess gets held back has been removed due to a copyright claim by Princess. Princess's mom: Did I hear you received a copyright claim for making videos out of our daughter? Likeplaneboy: Yes! Princess's dad: Likeplaneboy, how dare you make a video out of Princess! That's it, you're grounded for life! Go to your room now! (at Princess's house) Princess's dad: Princess, thank you for reporting likeplaneboy. I will call some people over to thank you. (a short time later) Princess's mom: You have some visitors who are proud of you. Prince Tuesday: We are the Defenders from the Land Down Under. We are proud that you reported a bad user who made grounded videos out of you. Phillip Psareas: I'm Phillip Psareas. We will not make any grounded videos out of you but we will make grounded videos out of likeplaneboy. Hirashi: I'm Hirashi and I agree with my boyfriend. Fievel: I'm Fievel. You will not watch my movies unless they are your favorite. Mrs. Brisby: I'm Mrs. Brisby from The Secrets of NIMH. Likeplaneboy deserves to watch my series but not you. Timothy Brisby: I'm Timothy Brisby and you are free to watch any shows you like. Mrs. Shaw: I'm Mrs. Shaw, Warren Cook's teacher. You will have less assignments and you will not attend Summer or night school. Warren however has more assignments and has to go the schools I mentioned. Likeplaneboy has to do the same for making videos out of you. Mr. Dyke: I'm Mr. Dyke, Warren's principal and I'm sure Warren and Likeplaneboy will get expelled. Drew Pickles: I'm Drew Pickles from Rugrats. You can watch my shows although they're made by Paramount. Caroline0204: I'm Caroline0204 and we will dislike any grounded videos made out of you. LouieLouie95: I'm LouieLouie95 and I agree with Caroline0204. NathanDesignerBoy7: I'm NathanDesignerBoy7, we will make grounded videos out of likeplaneboy but not out of you. Slippy V: I'm Slippy V and I'm sure that you are not a troublemaker. Matt Crowley: I'm Matt Crowley also known as Angrywalkthroughs and I heard that you are one of my friends. I'm mad a likeplaneboy for making a video out of not only you but me! Cathy McCarthy: I'm Cathy McCarthy and I liked how you reported a bad user. Kumi: I'm Kumi and thank you for reporting a cyberbully. CalebComedian: I'm CalebComedian and I'm proud you reported a user who made a grouded viideo out you. Princess Matilda: I'm Princess Matilda. I'm sure likeplaneboy will watch my videos from now on. Fluttergirl: I'm Fluttergirl. I agree. Jazzi: Lastly, I'm Jazzi. I'm so proud because you reported to Likeplaneboy. Foo: I'm Foo. Your stuff not made by Disney, Fox or Paramount will be donated to charity. Custard: I'm Custard. It's cool to report Likeplaneboy for making a grounded video out of you. Noodle: I'm Noodle. Reporting to Likeplaneboy has got to be one of the best things you had ever done. Ka-Chung: I'm Ka-Chung. We're going to beat Likeplaneboy up with chainsaws! B.B. Jammies: Me B.B. Jammies. Me wike you. Princess's dad: Now the visitors will give you rewards. Prince Tuesday: 1st reward, you will not wear any nappies. Phillip Psareas: 2nd reward, you will eat any food you will like. Hirashi: 3rd reward, no spankings or slappings. Fievel: 4th reward, you will not be turned into a baby but instead, we will turn Likeplaneboy into a baby. Mrs. Brisby: 5th reward, you will not watch anything not made by Disney, Fox or Paramount. Timothy Brisby: 6th reward, we will always make ungrounded videos out of you. Mrs. Shaw: 7th reward, you will not attend school on weekends. Mr. Dyke: 8th reward, you can go to any fast food place you like. Drew Pickles: 9th reward, you can keep your stuff made by Paramount because my daughter Angelica does not deserve any stuff donated by me from good users like you. Caroline0204: 10th reward, you will drink anything made by Coca Cola. LouieLouie95: 11th reward, we will keep your regular posters on your room. NathanDesignerBoy7: 12th reward. You will not watch any music videos you hate such as Rick Astley, Inna or Trololo guy. Slippy V: 13th reward, you will not watch any baby shows not made by Disney or Nick Jr. from now on. Matt Crowley: 14th reward, we will not close your Youtube account and we will always subscribe to you from now on. Cathy McCarthy: 15th reward, you will not play any education games. Kumi: 16th reward, you will not receive any bad ratings of your videos. CalebComedian: 17th reward, you can go swimming whenever you want and you can choose the swimsuit you want. Likeplaneboy, however, has to wear a swim shirt no matrer if he goes swimming or not. Princess Matilda: 18th reward. you can take a first class one way ticket to Nickelodeon Studiors or Fort Lauderdale. Fluttergirl: 19th reward, we will always be good users for only you. Jazzi: 20th reward, you will not watch our TV show unless it's your favorite. Noodle: I agree with Jazzi. B.B. Jammies: Me too. Ka-Chung: Me three. Foo: Me four. Custard: And me five. Princess's mom: Oh I forgot, there is 21th reward. We will all go to the beach. (at beach) Princess: That made my day. Category:Ungrounded Stuff Category:Princess and Friends Show